


take me to church

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: (and u think i'm actually gonna have someone beta this?? with my name attached???), (i'd sooner die thanks), Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Abuse, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, bc it's eremiya what do u expect, but IS brought their own mommy kink into that lv. 40 eremiya chat and well, kiran's into it but eremiya's being threatening and kiran's also like 'what the fuck' so, no betas we die like men, take that as you will, there is a reason dead dove and the abuses are on here and that's to cover my ass, this happened, trust me if ur judging me for writing this i'm judging myself just as much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was hard not to notice how much her new child was staring at her. Longing, wanting.Perhaps Eremiya could indulge her a bit.
Relationships: Eremiya | Eremiah/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	take me to church

**Author's Note:**

> ssssssooooo full disclaimer: i usually hate mommy kink! i really just don't like it. but i decided to write this because god dammit IS, that lv. 40 confession is thinly veiled mommy kink.
> 
> please be sure to read the tags before going onward; i wasn't actually sure whether to tag this non-con or not considering the way the fic starts and where it...kind of goes, so just putting the dubcon tag on for now. lmk if it needs editing. eremiya and kiran (and alfonse tho he's just mentioned) are both adults, any reference to children is in reference to eremiya's canon abuse of her kids or just /gestures at the kink
> 
> fic is anon bc i don't want this attached to my name and i'm embarrassed enough as it is

It's been a few weeks since Eremiya joined the Order of Heroes after her defeat, but she has to admit, it's provided many an unintended boon since her arrival. All of these clerics, ripe for Lord Gharnef to take; all of these misguided children who could be turned into the loveliest of dolls with the right amount of discipline. Truly, even if working against Freyja was going to take some work...Eremiya couldn't deny there being benefits to this alliance.

That being said, of course, there still were...peculiarities. Namely, the summoner herself.

Kiran was a rather nondescript individual; constantly wearing a coat and outfit that hid most of her features, and rather meek besides. Her orders were resolute when she gave them, but otherwise she tried to keep a certain level of distance from people. And yet, almost always, Eremiya could see her staring out from a library window at the masses below while she studied tactics. Gaze lingering on the people outside in a way that implied a longing for something; friendship, perhaps. Companionship, maybe. Whatever it was, it was hard to ascertain from those gazes from on high.

There was no denying that Eremiya herself was often the target of those gazes. Surely, Kiran must know how dangerous she is; she's seen Eremiya in combat. She's granted Eremiya many a boon to make her a lovely weapon in her own right, so that Eremiya could lead by example--it made sense, did it not? Healer she may be, it wasn't as if Eremiya herself was a slouch in combat by any stretch of the imagination. And with the summoner's help, she's been able to reach a lovely pinnacle of power, something that _surely_ Lord Gharnef would be pleased by if he could see her now. And yet the summoner watched her, attempting to remain subtle, yet all the more obvious when Eremiya didn't look back at her for long periods of time. It was almost adorable, really. A gaze that seemed meant for her, and her alone...oh, how Eremiya wanted to use that to her advantage. Surely, a little doll like that would be useful. All of that love in her unbroken heart, twisted and twisted until she breaks...she'd be useful for a while, Eremiya surmised. Surely, even Lord Gharnef would be pleased, once Eremiya ensured her obedience.

And so, she's been working towards that. Visiting the summoner, whenever she can get away with it; knocking on the door of her quarters (most always needing a few moments, just to get that dreadful cloak back on--yet it did not hide what seemed to be a faint dusting of pink that cloaked her face), speaking with her in the library (status reports, tactical discussions--they didn't agree often on method, but that was something Eremiya could fix), and even gentle, slightly lingering touches. (on the shoulder in support, as Eremiya could see the summoner's face heat from underneath that hood--it was cute, _so_ cute)

It was a slow game to play. One that Eremiya could acknowledge as dangerous; there's no denying the sharp gazes that Prince Alfonse has shot her, after all. The ones that imply that she's playing with fire. And yet as Eremiya walks to the summoner's room to continue playing this all too wonderful game, her mind wanders back to the conversation that Eremiya had with the summoner days prior, a wicked smile crossing her features--

* * *

_"And you, standing before me... You too will become one of my many children, Kiran."_

_There was something almost delightful in the way Kiran's mouth seemed to hang open after Eremiya had said that much; much of today's conversation was like that. Eremiya had taken the summoner aside to speak with them privately, about just what she was. A savior of the broken children, their shaper, the one who turned those dolls deep in the darkness into refined killing machines for Lord Gharnef. Eremiya wanted to show Kiran the fear that only wicked adults could experience at her hand; the eternal, wallowing despair that she could provide. Kiran didn't seem sure how to respond, a hand going to her mouth as she tried to collect herself enough to do so--_

_And yet as Eremiya leaned down to stare at Kiran, mere feet away, she didn't run. She had plenty of opportunity to, and yet as Eremiya could finally see those lovely, shadowed features that had been hidden from her for too long (cute eyes, short hair...a round face, all of it a shade of red that would put a tomato to shame), the summoner stayed in place like a good little girl. So obedient, so cute. Eremiya wondered if she should break the tension right then and there._

_"Would you like that?"_

_Eremiya's voice was like honey. Sweet, inviting. And Kiran was like a fly, all too tempted as her gaze darted away. Eremiya wanted it back on her, all for herself, but her reward was something else entirely. Kiran's voice was almost a squeak, but she managed to get out a few words._

_"I...I don't know. Maybe I wouldn't mi--"_

_Their game was interrupted by a sharp clearing of the throat coming from behind them. Eremiya watched briefly as Kiran's eyes widened like a deer caught by a hunter (pity; she wanted to be that hunter), before Eremiya turned to see the culprit, none too surprised when it turned out to be Prince Alfonse. His glare at Eremiya was harsh, like daggers pointed directly at her and wishing to eviscerate her entirely._

_And yet, Eremiya smiled; it wasn't as if she came out of this situation empty handed, after all. Not even he could take the little maybe she managed to get out of Kiran._

_It was worth Alfonse calling Kiran away, the girl rushing off as if her own feet were on fire._

* * *

\--at the thought of making Kiran hers, taking her away from that troublesome prince. It wasn't as if the summoner said _no_ , after all.

As Eremiya comes upon the summoner's door, preparing the gentle, kindly smile that she was all too used to wearing, there's something new she notices today. The summoner's door is opened a crack; usually the summoner keeps her door closed, especially when she wishes to take a small nap in the mid-afternoon. And yet the door hasn't shut entirely, leaving Eremiya with an unintended boon. She usually had to wait for the summoner to wake before being able to see her, but this...well. Eremiya wasn't going to say _no_ to such a lovely little opportunity, was she?

Quiet as can be, Eremiya enters the room and takes stock of everything she sees while she closes the door behind her. The room is a bit of a mess; clutter all about the desk, books opened to various pages on the desk and floor. Eremiya's tongue clicks, chidingly; what a messy child. She'll have to fix that at some point. The room was rather sparse otherwise, with but one window to let the light of the sun into the room. And yet what catches Eremiya's attention is the bed where Kiran sleeps peacefully. Dressed down, she looks adorable; laid on her side, blankets thrown to the foot of her bed as she sleeps in what Eremiya can only assume is what's underneath the summoner's uniform. She's peaceful, not even reacting to the presence of the other woman in the room. A deep sleeper...cute. Such a cute little doll.

Eremiya doesn't hesitate to step closer and closer, moving to sit at the foot of the bed. Kiran doesn't even move an inch, and Eremiya is deeply pleased, watching the gentle rise and fall of her body in such a vulnerable, pliant state. It's what sees Eremiya's hand settles on Kiran's pants and moves up her leg slowly, testing the waters of the young woman's reactions. There's a brief bit of tensing, even at Eremiya's feather-like touch, but it eases almost instantly as Kiran falls back into her slumber. Her hands move further; fingers tracing the lines of her legs, under her knees, to the underside of her thigh, giving a brief stop between her legs to press a few fingers against the clothed mound--earning Eremiya a soft noise, before Kiran eases again. Such a good girl, to not wake up. Even as Eremiya's molestation of Kiran's sleeping form continues, her hand finally reaching Kiran's rear and fondling it with delight, Kiran doesn't move an inch in her sleep even with the more rigorous gestures, though more soft noises escape the young woman in her sleep. Eremiya almost wonders what she's dreaming about; maybe it's something mundane and silly? Perhaps, it's of the war itself; many tend to have nightmares of the horrors that war brings with it, though Eremiya doubts she'd be nearly as pliant if that were the case. Maybe she isn't dreaming at all.

Or perhaps, maybe, Kiran's dreaming of her. Wouldn't that be a nice, delightful little treat?

Eremiya's other hand isn't exactly idle, though, but it's intent is far less innocent as Eremiya begins to lean in. Still groping Kiran's ass with her occupied hand, Eremiya's body starts to lean into Kiran's as her other hand sets to work, trailing up the other woman before dipping beneath the blue shirt and touching that bare expanse of skin on her stomach with a smile. Her skin was so soft, so lovely--Eremiya could hardly help herself, wanting to touch and touch until one or both of them lost their minds. Kiran is still so delightfully soft under her hands, so unmoving and pliant despite her ministrations, though the soft noises are becoming more frequent as the hand on Kiran's stomach starts to travel up and Eremiya's body starts to press in against Kiran. Eremiya's own breasts between Kiran's sleeping arm, legs possessively caging the other woman's body down below her, and her own head getting dangerously close to being able to kiss the head of the woman below her. It's beautiful, _delightful_ , even as Kiran starts to stir a bit in earnest as the unfamiliar weight may finally be registering in Kiran's mind. Not that it's going to stop Eremiya; honestly, it's so unfair. So unfair that Kiran can gaze upon her, and that Eremiya is expected to just sit there like a good woman (a hilarious joke, really; she stopped being anything resembling 'good' a long time ago) and _not_ find the whole things even a touch unfair.

A child doesn't get the right to be unfair to her. No, not at all, not even as Eremiya's hand finally finds it's way up to one of the summoner's breasts underneath the woman's shirt, and _that_ elicits a sound unlike any other--a soft gasp, a descent into ragged breathing as Eremiya kneads the small mound in her hand and Eremiya's other hand drifts back between the other woman's legs, pressing between them and fingers probing for that sweet spot--

Which causes Kiran to jolt in earnest, earning a gasp in the process as her whole body starts to turn and twist, waking up at last.

A pity, Eremiya supposes. Not that it's going to stop Eremiya from bringing the hand under Kiran's shirt up to clamp the other girl's mouth shut, body tightening it's hold as the other girl starts to thrash a bit.

" _Hush_."

And somehow, with one harsh command, Kiran's body stops it's rigorous writhing to get out of Eremiya's grasp as she whispers the command in the summoner's ear. Perhaps if Eremiya were a better person, she'd realize that Kiran might have thought she was in danger. It's not often, nor good to have unfamiliar weight bearing down on you like that, she supposes. But then again, Eremiya stopped being a good person a long time ago.

There's a bit of a muffled utterance from Kiran--something that sounds distinctly like her name, questioning. Eremiya hums into the girls ear, earning another shudder, as Eremiya tentatively lets go of her grip over the summoner's mouth.

"You seem to be surprised." Eremiya's words take a softer tone, as her hand goes to grip Kiran's chin--the wicked smile dancing on her lips unseen by the summoner.

"Well...well yes, Eremiya." Kiran's words come out ragged, perhaps even a note of shame lingering in her tone--confusion, perhaps, as well. "You're...how did you get in here? Why are you here? Why are you doing this to--"

Eremiya's tongue clicks chidingly in Kiran's ear, before her hand moves up to forcibly shut her dear, stupid summoner's mouth up. "How troublesome. You haven't even realized just how unfair you have been to me, you poor, little doll..."

Before Kiran can try to speak again, one of Eremiya's fingers probes itself into Kiran's lips--it doesn't take long for Kiran's mouth to open in confused shock, before one, two, even three of Eremiya's fingers descend into Kiran's mouth, pressing into it and gripping the other woman's tongue. "Do you think that I have been naive to your stares? The stares of wretched, lovesick trash..." Eremiya's voice was soft, despite the disdainful words that exited her lips. "Day after day, you stare at me out of that window, and you expect me to do nothing about it."

There's a muffled noise from Kiran, or at least an attempt at one at that, before Eremiya's grip tightens. "Be _quiet_ , puppet. I did not ask for you to speak." Kiran quiets in an instant, though she shudders again as Eremiya's grip becomes more gentle. Not to mention that Eremiya stops being idle on that touch between her legs, causing her to breathe raggedly-- "I won't stand for your impertinence for a _second_ longer. If you will not take the initiative, then I must simply do it myself."

Eremiya's hand finally lets itself out of Kiran's mouth, arm descending down before her hand tightens around the woman's neck and Eremiya forces them closer. "You are _my_ child now. You belong to _me_ , and are mine to do with as I please. To use until there is _nothing_ left of you. In body, mind, and soul..." Kiran shudders as Eremiya licks the shell of her ear, breath hot against her ear as Kiran lets out a choked, shuddering breath in Eremiya's tight grasp, "you belong to your Mother."

Eremiya lets that settle into the air, the possession, the want lacing the bishop's tone as the hand between Kiran's legs fishes itself out between them and moves to slip under the summoner's pants and undergarments in one fell swoop, probing for the other woman's clitoris--before Kiran speaks up. "Y-Yes."

Eremiya's hand stops, humming slightly. "Yes what?"

"I...I belong to you. I've wanted to for--" Kiran shudders that out, words hard with Eremiya's hand still gripped to her throat, but...well, that only gets Eremiya's hand to tighten.

"You belong to _who_ , Kiran?" Eremiya wanted to enjoy this for a little while longer, the feeling of tenseness, at the control over the very air that the summoner breathes, letting her tone rise in anger. Kiran obviously didn't know what she wanted to hear, but that wasn't Eremiya's problem; until she got it right, she had no right to air.

"I--belong to _you_ , Eremiya--!"

So close, yet so far. Eremiya's grip tightens further, perfect nails practically digging into Kiran's throat as the girl choked before her and the bishop relished in the suffering on display. Eremiya's words dip lower, a barely contained seethe with the most wicked of smiles on her face "Who. Do you. _Belong to_?"

It takes a few moments; be it for Kiran to think, however desperately, about what Eremiya wants to hear her say, before the words choke themselves out. "M-- _Mother_. I--belong to you--Mother, _please_ \--!"

There we go. Eremiya's chuckle is light as she finally lets go of Kiran's throat, kissing the shell of her child's ear gently. "Good girl." She feels Kiran shudder beneath her, finally taking in air again. Air that Eremiya allows her to take, even as the summoner's breath hitches when Eremiya finds Kiran's clit and rubs it. "Such a good, sweet doll...all nice and wet for your mother."

"Y...yes..." Kiran's words are shuddered out, her body shuddering again under the weight of the bishop. As Eremiya works her up, winds her up like a doll, she starts to trail kisses down the summoner's ear to her neck.

"You've been waiting for so long, haven't you?" Eremiya's voice is gentle as ever; she doesn't need an answer. She knows better, and yet...

"Yes." Kiran groans, her whole body aching for more, as she begins to move her hips to Eremiya's touch--which gets Eremiya's motions to stop, causing Kiran to stop. "Alfonse--he told me to...avoid you."

"...Has he, now?" Eremiya's voice takes a dangerous note, setting back to working on the summoner in an agonizingly slow manner as a punishment for her trying to take more pleasure than Eremiya could give. Even so, Eremiya sounds utterly disdainful. "What has that little princeling been saying?"

"He says you're dangerous." Kiran pants that much out, frustratedly groaning as her eyes slide shut. "That you're going to hurt me."

Eremiya's tongue clicks at that, picking up the pace. He's not wrong, by any stretch of the imagination. But Kiran is her child now, and Eremiya _will_ hurt her if she damn well pleases. Alfonse can take his protectiveness elsewhere. "What an insolent child. You won't be listening to him anymore, now will you?"

"N-no, Mother. I won't." Kiran promises easily; she's not in much of a position to do otherwise, but it's hard to argue when one's mind is clouded in long suppressed lust.

"Good...what a good little doll. A sweet little doll." Eremiya presses kisses down Kiran's neck again, smiling, as her free hand goes to the back of the summoner's bra. "And _all_ mine. Isn't that right?"

"Yes...yes. I am yours. All yours." Kiran's still shuddering, shaking in her hands, panting like she's little more than a doll for Eremiya's pleasure. Which she is; Eremiya is, if nothing else, pleased than Kiran knows her place. To not move until Eremiya says so, to take the pleasures and ministrations like a good girl.

Once Eremiya gets that bra off, though, both of her hands move to undress her little doll. Off goes the blue shirt, the bra, and it's not long after that Eremiya strips Kiran down to nothing at all. Nothing but pure skin, all for Eremiya's eyes and hands only. It's hard _not_ to be a little turned on herself; Kiran's definitely smaller than her despite not being far behind in age, but there's something delightful about the pear shaped girl in her grasp, that Eremiya's hand--coated with Kiran's arousal, trails down the other woman's body with no good intentions behind it.

Eremiya moves shortly after, the weight of her body no longer on Kiran as the summoner's crimson face manages to turn to spare a glance at the bishop--but not before Eremiya's hands turn Kiran over onto her back, before pressing her body down against the summoner again. They're face to face now, barely an inch apart, all too close to the point where they could let this tension go to high heaven. And it's not as if Eremiya is missing the way that Kiran stares at her lips, wanting, perhaps even _needing_ the contact between them. As if she can't stand it anymore; just like Eremiya couldn't stand all of that staring.

The bishop's tongue clicks, and her smile is wicked down at the summoner. "Would you like to kiss your Mother...?"

" _Yes_. Gods, yes." Kiran's all too eager below her, blue eyes hazy and glassy in appearance and staring up at her like she's a goddess. As it should be. "May I...may I touch you as well? I'd--"

"Absolutely not." The remark is snapped in an instant, Eremiya's cold eyes and expression sharpening into something of a displeased sneer. The last thing Eremiya wants to deal with is someone noticing that her clothing isn't as perfect as it should be--and besides, isn't that the perfect punishment for an insolent doll who's been tempting her for too long? "You will accept what I give you, and do nothing _more_ unless I ask. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry, Mother." Kiran's gaze darts elsewhere, embarrassed and ashamed as Eremiya's expression settles back into a smile. Good; she knows her place. Or she's just blinded entirely by how beautiful Eremiya is. Either way works for her.

"Don't let it happen again." Eremiya's voice is firm, but before Kiran can get a word in edgewise, Eremiya presses down to kiss the summoner. For all of her gentle appearance and demeanor, Eremiya is brutal and rough in the kiss; biting down on the summoner's lip hard enough to draw blood, and kissing her hard enough to take the very air she breathes as her own. There's something heavenly about it--and about the fact that Kiran stays nice and still for her, not moving an inch and being such a good little doll. Eremiya could at least reward that much, and she starts to work at Kiran's likely aching clit again with her thumb while her fingers start to burrow deep within the other woman. The moans, the groans, the sounds of sheer delight as she works the summoner up--it's all hers to hear. It's all hers to witness, as Eremiya thrusts her fingers in her, Kiran going between flinching (likely from pain; Eremiya keeps her nails long, and they're likely cutting into her at least slightly), gasping, and moaning into Eremiya's mouth as she steadily starts to lose herself, as Eremiya works her closer, closer still, bringing her to the point of release--

As Eremiya's little doll comes onto her fingers all at once, body arching up as she tenses beautifully, all in that perfect moment. Eremiya's fervent fingering comes to a stop when she reaches that point, waiting gently as the afterglow begins and Kiran's body comes back down to earth, separating from the bishop's lips as she pants.

Of course, for someone like Eremiya, who refuses to tarnish that pure image of herself (not yet, at least; maybe if her little doll proves to last), that isn't enough. It isn't long after that first orgasm that Eremiya starts working at Kiran again, just as harsh--if not harsher than before, which causes Kiran to yelp and tense.

"But I just-- _came_ \--"

"I'm not finished with you yet. Surely, you understand?" Eremiya's voice cuts coolly into Kiran's words, pumping and rubbing her doll again and again as she watches the summoner start to grip the sheets and jam her eyes shut. "No, I don't think coming only once is good enough. Surely, you can endure for a little longer...can't you, my little doll?"

"I-I--" Kiran's already nearing the point of a second orgasm, because Eremiya's not letting up at all and it hurts but even the pain feels great to her--Eremiya can almost feel the embarrassment coming off of her, before watching her little doll nod. "Yes--Yes, Mother. For as--long as you need--"

"Such a good little doll." Eremiya digs her fingers deeper in, as deep as they can go now that the summoner is _more_ than slick enough to accommodate her. It isn't long before the second orgasm rips it's way through the summoner, nearly causing her to cry out--at least before Eremiya promptly uses her free hand to clamp Kiran's mouth shut. Not that Eremiya's going to chide her, not when the power she has over Kiran is so delightful, and those cries, those screams, those moans are all for her. All for her mother, all until Eremiya gets every bit of pleasure out of her precious doll that she can.

The third orgasm takes a bit to get to--it seems even her doll's body can't handle all of them coming at once, but she comes messily on Eremiya's hand the third time as Eremiya watches Kiran's lovely, bright red face as her eyes open, practically lolling to the back of her head as she gives in to pleasure. It's beautiful, really, but Eremiya keeps working at her again--and it's when tears start to prick at Kiran's eyes, when her eyes snap shut again and her body tenses for the fourth time this day that Eremiya stops suddenly, ripping her hand out in an instant to stop the pleasure all at once.

Kiran's definitely too far gone to notice Eremiya doing anything else--taking stock of the mess on her hand, one that at least thankfully didn't make a mess of her sleeve. Placing her hand in front of Kiran, who probably only hears the 'lick' part of her command, but still manages to lick both her cum and the little bit of blood off of Eremiya's fingers and nails before Eremiya simply walks over to the summoner's bathroom and washes her hand off. It isn't long before Eremiya starts to leave--drying off her hand, but not before she wanders over to the still rather limp and pliant form of the summoner and presses perhaps the most gentle kiss onto her head before redressing her nice and properly. Wouldn't want anyone to possibly think something happened here, after all.

Eremiya doesn't love her. She only loves the future that Lord Gharnef can bring forth. But if she at least makes her little doll believe that she loves her, even if it requires disgustingly light gestures? It will all be worth it for their plans. And Eremiya can't deny that having a nice bit of stress relief that won't backtalk at her is delightful beyond words.

The bishop leaves soon after, wandering down the hall as if nothing has happened before happening upon Prince Alfonse coming from the opposite direction. He tenses instantly; she looks like a dead eyed cat who got the cream.

"Well met, Eremiya." He'd much rather be stating something else, Eremiya is sure, but she couldn't care less what it is. Probably something derisive. "You seem to be in fine spirits."

"Hm, I suppose you could say that." Eremiya's tone was all too cloyingly sweet. She could tell it set Alfonse on edge, from the way his whole body seemed to tense and his gaze on her became harsh.

"I see. I suppose I will simply leave you on your way." Oh no, cute. Not even Alfonse wanted to deal with her, not as he walked fast past her and his expression darkened. She could leave it at that, easily, and yet...

"If you're looking for the summoner, she's currently asleep; I wouldn't advise bothering her."

Alfonse stops in an instant, turning to face Eremiya. It's one thing that she said that much; Eremiya has been known for bothering the summoner out of her naps, but there's something about that tone, and that's... "Why is that?"

Hook, line, and sinker, he fell for the trap. Eremiya's smile is all too sweet, and yet her gaze is all too devilish. "She's just _so_ tired out...I believe that good little doll deserves a rest. Don't you?"

It's shortly after that which Eremiya walks away, and she can audibly _hear_ Alfonse balk behind her before rushing off--he's heard her talk more than enough times to know what she means. He may not quite know what she's done, but it's all the more clear that she's inciting a war between them.

And Eremiya's going to enjoy every bit of it.


End file.
